Increasing concern over energy consumption and the decreasing availability of land fill sites has resulted in a consumer awareness of the value in recycling products such as the ubiquous aluminum metal beverage can.
Can crushers for compacting these cans are commercially available, usually formed of metal with a open channel member to receive the can and a sliding ram linked to a handle which folds over the crusher in its down position. While suitable for location and use in a utility area, this device lacks the attractive appearance desirable for locating in a kitchen or pantry area. Additionally, construction of a wooden can crusher using conventional wood working tools is a challenging and entertaining project for wood workers.